


WHAT IF?

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, F/M, Hair, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross Poldark´s worst fears haunt him at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHAT IF?

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Hour 21 prompt: Bald

Demelza wakes in the middle of the night after dreaming she´s on a ship in a heavy storm. The bed is shaking from Ross´ tossing about.

He throws himself from left to right, shirt unbound, ribbons flying, locks in a mess on his pillow. Her brow creases with worry. What could be burdening her love so? The mine, the responsibility for his workers?

She smoothes his hair from his face, wakes him up as gently as she can. “My love, what is it?” She waits anxiously for Ross´ eyes to focus on her. 

“What if I turn bald, Demelza?”


End file.
